


まだまだだね

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model!AU, office!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin avait toujours voulu tout avoir, et il avait presque réussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	まだまだだね

**Author's Note:**

> まだまだだね (Mada mada dane) signifie "ce n'est pas encore ça", "ce n'est pas encore le bon moment", "tu as encore du chemin à faire". Pour ceux qui connaissent Prince of tennis, vous connaissez la signification je suppose.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée mais il ne sursauta même pas, habitué à ce que son assistant débarque dans son bureau à toute heure de la journée sans prévenir—et _sans demander l'autorisation_.

\- Oui ? Fit-il, sans lever les yeux de son bureau.

\- Jongin. On a un problème. Lança Junmyeon d'un air paniqué.

Le concerné leva finalement la tête, s'attendant au pire lorsque Junmyeon prononçait ces mots—même s'il avait toujours tendance à dramatiser la situation. Kim Junmyeon dans toute sa splendeur !

\- Tu as un gala ce soir, l'invitation a été posée à la réception la semaine dernière mais personne n'a eu l'idée de nous la faire passer...Grogna-t-il, exaspéré. Incapables...

\- Et ? Il est encore tôt, j'ai le temps d'aller me doucher et de me changer avant de m'y rendre. Répondit-il simplement, confus.

\- Oui, mais c'est un gala de haute couture ! Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, tous les invités auront un mannequin à leur bras ! S'écria Junmyeon en faisant de grands gestes, visiblement paniqué.

Jongin se racla la gorge et hocha la tête lentement. Maintenant il comprenait mieux l'agitation de son assistant. Il devait faire bonne figure et se rendre à ce gala avec un mannequin s'il ne voulait pas être la risée de la presse. Cela ferait tout de même tâche pour un directeur d'une agence de mannequins de se rendre à un défilé haute couture sans...mannequin. C'était impensable même, Jongin ferait bien mieux de se faire porter pale que de s'y rendre seul.

\- Personne est à la maison aujourd'hui ? Je pourrai y aller avec un de nos mannequins. Proposa-t-il.

\- Chanyeol est à Tokyo pour tourner une pub, Jongdae à New York pour une marque de parfum, Kyungsoo en vacances donc ne pense même pas à le contacter où il va te tuer...Enonça-t-il.

\- Et Yixing ? Tenta Jongin, souriant et plein d'espoir.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse te pavaner avec mon petit-ami au bras à un gala Jongin ! Je veux bien être gentil et compréhensif mais il y a des limites ! Rétorqua-t-il, fusillant du regard son patron.

Laissant échapper un petit rire, Jongin leva les mains en signe de paix. Se faire engueuler par son propre assistant...Personne ne le respectait plus dans cette agence ! N'était-il pas censé être craint et respecté par ses employés ? Visiblement, non.

\- Et les filles ? Continua-t-il, faisant mine de rien.

\- Tout le monde sait que les filles ne t'intéressent pas, ce serait encore plus ridicule pour toi d'y aller avec une fille que tout seul. Se moqua Junmyeon, haussant un sourcil.

\- Ok, bon alors tu me proposes quoi ? Soupira Jongin, piqué à vif dans son égo.

Junmyeon détourna le regard et se perdit dans ses pensées, secouant la tête de temps à autre avant de sourire.

\- J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle va te plaire...Dit-il simplement, se mordillant la lèvre.

Quelle que soit l'idée de son assistant, Jongin sentait bien qu'elle n'allait pas lui plaire. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix que de l'accepter. C'était _ça_ ou subir de la mauvaise presse pendant plusieurs mois, ce que l'entreprise Model-K ne pouvait pas se permettre. Le choix était donc vite fait pour lui, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un choix.

 

 

 

C'est ainsi que Jongin se retrouva assis dans une limousine noire aux vitres teintés, habillé d'un élégant costume Gucci, aux côtés d'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Junmyeon lui avait présenté leur nouvelle recrue juste avant qu'ils ne quittent l'agence, Oh Sehun, fraîchement diplômé et venant tout juste de signer avec l'agence Model-K pour débuter sa carrière. Jongin n'avait donc pas eu le temps de réellement discuter avec Sehun ni de donner son accord—mais de toute façon tout le monde se fichait pas mal de son avis dans son agence, ils n'en faisaient tous qu'à leur tête.

Apparemment, Sehun faisait déjà fureur auprès des agences de publicités, des photographes et des créateurs de mode puisqu'ils avaient tous voulu travailler avec lui avant même qu'il n'ait un agent. Chanyeol l'avait repéré lors d'un photoshoot et l'avait ainsi recruté lorsqu'il avait vu son potentiel. Jongin se souvenait encore de l'enthousiasme de son ami lorsqu'il l'avait supplié de signer « ce prodige » comme il l'avait appelé. De la part de Chanyeol, leur meilleur mannequin, c'était bien plus qu'un compliment, c'était une véritable consécration.

Jongin l'avait rapidement détaillé lors de leur présentation et il devait bien avouer que Sehun était un très beau jeune homme. Ses traits fins, sa peau pale et ses yeux en amandes lui donnaient un charme fou. Ses cheveux étaient teints en blond platine et ça lui allait plutôt bien, lui donnant un air un peu rebelle. Il était également très grand, sûrement aussi grand que Chanyeol d'après ce qu'avait pu voir Jongin, et bien que son corps soit fin il semblait tout de même plutôt musclé sous sa veste de costume et sa chemise blanche Armani.

Jongin devait reconnaître que ses amis avaient bon goût, et il était ravi de se rendre au gala au bras d'un mannequin aussi charismatique que Sehun. Celui-ci restait tout à fait professionnel avec Jongin, peut-être parce qu'il était intimidé d'être en présence du grand patron ? C'était très agréable pour Jongin, il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être considéré comme quelqu'un d'important avec son entourage. Tous ses mannequins le tutoyaient et se permettaient de le charrier désormais—et ce, à son plus grand regret. Ainsi, la nervosité de Sehun, ses regards fuyants, ses sourires maladroits et ses mains liées sur ses genoux l'amusèrent beaucoup et le flattèrent encore plus.

Malgré sa démarche assurée et son expression impassible, Jongin remarqua que Sehun restait tout de même assez timide et réservé pour un mannequin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le tapis rouge, il chercha presque à se dissimuler derrière Jongin, ce qui était impossible puisqu'il était plus grand. Le flash des appareils photos, les caméras, les journalistes et la foule ne l'effrayèrent pas cependant, et Jongin en fut rassuré.

Le guidant d'une main dans le bas de son dos, Jongin entraîna Sehun jusqu'à la salle de réception une fois qu'ils eurent fini la séance photo et leurs interviews. Jongin se chargea de répondre aux questions, même celles adressées à Sehun, et le jeune mannequin lui lança un regard empli de gratitude.

\- Merci, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les journalistes. Confia Sehun, une fois qu'ils furent seuls devant le buffet.

\- Je m'en doute, je sais que c'est difficile au début, mais tu vas t'y habituer tu verras ! Répondit Jongin, posant sa main sur son épaule.

Sehun lui sourit plus sincèrement cette fois-ci, ses yeux se plissant, et Jongin le fixa longuement. Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard lorsque Sehun perdit son sourire, lui lançant un regard interrogatif. L'espace d'un instant Jongin avait oublié à quel point Sehun était jeune et sans expérience. La posture du jeune mannequin et son attitude lui donnaient un air plus mature et bien plus professionnel qu'il ne l'était réellement. C'était un atout majeur, bien sûr, mais dès qu'il souriait sincèrement son image s'effritait et son côté candide se dévoilait. Cela pouvait devenir dangereux dans un monde impitoyable comme celui de la mode.

\- Tu ne devrais pas sourire ainsi. Commenta Jongin, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Le visage de Sehun se ferma immédiatement et il reprit son air détaché, ses doigts serrant sa coupe de champagne.

\- Et ne bois pas trop d'alcool, ça fait mauvais genre. Continua Jongin, choisissant d'ignorer la lueur déçue et blessée qu'il lut dans les yeux de Sehun.

Le directeur devait être responsable. Il le faisait pour le bien de Sehun. Du moins, il chercha à s'en persuader tandis qu'il continuait de lui lancer quelques piques. « Tiens-toi plus droit », « attention à tes pieds », « ne ris pas aux blagues, contente-toi de sourire aimablement », et bien d'autres.

Le mannequin reposa son verre et se tint bien droit lorsqu'il termina sa tirade, laissant son regard parcourir la salle. Jongin continua de le détailler du coin de l'œil, appréciant ses courbes sensuelles et son visage angélique. Sehun était vraiment très beau. Le directeur de Model-K porta sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées, et fut incapable de détacher son regard de la silhouette de Sehun. Se léchant les lèvres, il sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer et il était sûr que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool qui coulait le long de son œsophage.

Sehun ne décrocha pas un mot de plus de toute la soirée, se contentant de répondre par des monosyllabes lorsque Jongin lui adressa la parole. Jongin ne s'en formalisa pas et partit se coucher le sourire aux lèvres, le sourire enfantin et les yeux rieurs de Sehun se dessinant derrière ses paupières closes.

 

 

 

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as dit ou fait à Sehun ? Fut la première chose que Chanyeol lui demanda à son retour de Tokyo, trois jours plus tard.

\- Bonjour Chanyeol, oui je vais bien merci et toi ? Ravi de te revoir ! Répondit Jongin sarcastiquement.

\- Jongin. Grogna son ami, un air sérieux peint sur le visage.

\- Quoi ? Soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

\- A toi de me le dire ! Je sais juste que tu as été à ce gala avec Sehun et que depuis il agit bizarrement et fait la grimace à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce ton nom ! S'agaça-t-il.

Jongin écarquilla les yeux à ces mots, surpris. Appuyant son dos contre le dossier de son siège, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je...ne me souviens pas lui avoir dit quelque chose d'offensif. Dit-il, hésitant.

Chanyeol lui lança un regard noir.

\- Vraiment ? Insista-t-il, tapotant ses doigts sur le bureau de son patron.

\- Oui ? Enfin je ne me souviens pas...Il fit une pause. Attends, est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai dit qu'il ne devait pas sourire et boire ? Je lui donnais juste des conseils ! Se défendit-il.

\- Connaissant ton tact légendaire j'imagine bien ce que tu as pu lui dire...Soupira Chanyeol. Va t'excuser.

\- Mais...je...Bafouilla le directeur, mal à l'aise.

\- Jongin. L'appela Chanyeol. Va t'excuser.

Le concerné soupira et se laissa glisser dans son siège, mortifié. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait été blessant dans ses propos, ce n'avait pas du tout été son intention. Il avait simplement voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Sehun puisqu'il était nouveau et manquait d'expérience.

\- Ah, et si quelqu'un te plaît, tu devrais plutôt lui faire des compliments. Les reproches ça ne marche pas vraiment ! Conseilla son ami avant de franchir la porte, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Jongin fit la moue, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

 

 

 

Il écouta Chanyeol et demanda conseils à Junmyeon avant de faire face à Sehun pour lui présenter ses excuses. Celui-ci lui lança un regard empli de pitié et lui tapota l'épaule après lui avoir donné quelques idées pour se faire pardonner. Jongin était partagé entre être reconnaissant envers son assistant et l'envie de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il arrête de le traiter comme un gamin et de lui lancer tous ses regards condescendants. (Il n'en fit rien cependant, se contentant de lui dire merci.)

Sehun venait de sortir du bureau de son agent lorsque Jongin l'aborda. Le jeune mannequin semblait épuisé et Jongin se sentit encore plus coupable de venir lui parler à cette heure-ci mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Ils n'avaient que peu d'opportunité de se croiser à l'intérieur de l'agence après tout.

Sehun se stoppa net lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son visage affichant un air surpris avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible. Il se redressa et se tint droit comme un i, sur la défensive. Jongin se mordit la lèvre, se sentant vraiment mal de le voir agir ainsi en sa présence.

\- Tu peux te détendre, c'est juste moi. Sourit-il gentiment.

Sehun resta immobile et le sourire de Jongin se fana. Il se racla la gorge et s'approcha du mannequin, posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je crois que je me suis mal exprimé l'autre soir...Commença-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te blesser en te disant toutes ces choses. Ton sourire est très bien, il est très beau même, je t'assure. C'est juste qu'il est un peu trop...vulnérable et sincère pour ce monde. Se justifia-t-il, plongeant son regard dans celui de Sehun pour lui prouver sa sincérité.

La posture de Sehun se détendit et ses épaules se relâchèrent.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Vraiment. Assura Jongin. J'ai été dur avec toi. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ces choses-là au gala, j'aurais dû te les expliquer différemment.

Hochant la tête, Sehun baissa le regard sur le sol.

\- Tu veux bien me pardonner ? Tenta Jongin, relâchant sa prise sur son bras.

\- D'accord. Répondit simplement Sehun, presque timidement.

Jongin lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

\- Mh, est-ce que tu es libre ce soir par hasard ? Je me sens un peu coupable et-

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu t'es déjà excusé. Le coupa le jeune mannequin, d'un ton monotone. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- Oh. Fit Jongin, surpris.

Le refus de Sehun le chamboula quelque peu et sa gorge se noua. Il se massa la nuque et chercha le regard du mannequin mais celui-ci restait indifférent.

\- Tu...Une autre fois ? Essaya Jongin, toussotant pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Je ne crois pas...Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Répondit calmement Sehun.

\- Quoi ? S'étouffa Jongin. Je veux simplement t'inviter à dîner, ce n'est pas pour autre chose...Je ne te forcerai jamais à...Je ne t'invite pas pour ça...Je veux dire-

\- Je sais. Rétorqua Sehun, lui offrant un mince sourire. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne veux pas avoir une relation autre que professionnelle avec toi, mon employeur. C'est hors de question. Ce n'est pas dans mes principes.

Stupéfait, Jongin ne sut quoi répondre, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne s'en échappe. Déçu, il hocha simplement la tête. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il avait une chance avec Sehun. Sans fausse modestie, il savait qu'il était plutôt agréable à regarder, et avec son statut il pensait que peut-être Sehun pouvait être intéressé...Apparemment il s'était lourdement trompé. Le cœur lourd et l'esprit torturé, il offrit un dernier sourire à Sehun et tourna les talons.

C'était une véritable claque pour lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se refuse à lui. Il n'était non plus du genre à forcer la main à ses partenaires mais il n'avait jamais eu à faire grand-chose pour qu'ils se laissent séduire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se prenait un râteau et il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir.  Son égo et ses sentiments venaient de prendre un sacré coup.

 

 

 

Lorsqu'il aborda le sujet avec Chanyeol, celui-ci resta silencieux un moment.

\- Tu devrais respecter sa décision. Je le comprends, je n'aimerais pas non plus que des rumeurs courent sur moi parce que je sors avec le directeur de mon agence. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point cela peut-être cruel...Soupira son ami.

\- Je sais, et c'est stupide. Marmonna Jongin. Il me plaît vraiment.

\- Tu le connais à peine, Jongin. Tu t'en remettras. Sourit son ami, essayant de le réconforter.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu n'es pas moi, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Grogna-t-il, laissant sa tête tomber sur son bureau.

Chanyeol lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement et fut étonné de ne pas voir son patron réagir. D'ordinaire Jongin lui aurait hurlé dessus. Esquissant un sourire compatissant, il continua de lui tapoter la tête.

\- Peut-être qu'il changera d'avis. Finit-il par dire.

Jongin ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que son ami ne le pensait pas vraiment et disait simplement ça pour le réconforter. Oh Sehun ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, il en était certain. Désormais il n'avait plus qu'à essayait d'oublier le jeune mannequin et surtout d'éviter de le croiser dans les couloirs de l'agence, au moins pour un certain temps. Il espérait que son cœur ne mettrait pas trop longtemps à s'en remettre.

Si on lui avait un jour dit que son cœur serait brisé pour la première fois à l'âge de 26 ans tandis qu'il était à la tête d'une des plus prestigieuses agence de mannequin il ne l'aurait pas cru, pourtant c'était bel et bien la réalité. Sa poitrine se serra et un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais su comment surmonter les échecs, il avait d'ailleurs toujours choisi la facilité pour ne pas avoir à le faire.

La vie était étrange parfois. Jongin ne se s'était pas imaginé tomber de si haut alors que tout lui réussissait.  Cette fameuse phrase qu'il entendait dans son enfance prenait ici tout son sens : «  tu ne peux pas tout avoir dans la vie, Jongin ».  Jongin avait toujours voulu tout avoir pourtant, et il avait presque réussi. Il lui manquait juste quelqu'un avec qui partager sa réussite et cette vie luxueuse qu'il menait depuis quelques années déjà. Ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite visiblement, et ce ne serait pas avec Oh Sehun.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon moment pour lui, peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne personne. Jongin avait juste peur que ce ne soit jamais le bon moment pour lui, et que ce ne soit jamais la bonne personne non plus. 

 


End file.
